


valley of the dolls

by DamaDePique



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Teenage Experimentation — More Like "A Fuck-Friend for The End Times"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaDePique/pseuds/DamaDePique
Summary: feelings are such a messy, messy thing. — Rei/Asuka, a moment in the in-between.





	valley of the dolls

**Author's Note:**

> it's a "clean _really_ old drafts" kind of day.

.

.

.

 

she'd expected fucking Rei to be an ordeal altogether closer to fucking a dead, limp fish, perhaps with the occasional twitches, than to...whatever acid-trip-fever-dream-gongshow was happening right now, really; because here they were in Rei's battered apartment, the rough-spun linen sheets replaced specifically for this encounter with something more hospitable (and _clean_ ), curtains drawn back to let some air and light in — and under a lapful of dead girl Asuka’s blood ran so hot she wondered how her body kept from imploding.

 

it was surreal, really, but what the fuck — she’ll take it.

 

Rei's hands roam over every inch of exposed skin they can reach, patting and twisting and pulling, not unlike a curious child trying out a new toy; her body proving more flexible than Asuka thinks a body has a right to be as she bends over her to reach as much at once as she possibly can, lips and teeth and tongue tumbled into the mix.

 

there’s a slit of evening sun coming in through the glass pane; it soaks them in stained red gold, turning Rei's platinated hair a beautiful shade of lavender, pale body become a long, translucent shadow.

 

as for herself — well. in that living light, Asuka is quite sure she looks like she’s on fire.

 

which she feels like she _is_ , really, in no small part thanks to a certain zombie freakshow of a girl.

 

a zombie freakshow of a girl with a very, _very_ skilled tongue.

 

she arches into her with a long moan, and Rei draws her closer, pushing her fingers in deeper, deeper, deeper, tongue pressed up all the way up into that sweet spot on the top wall of her vagina. _So eager to please,_ Asuka thinks, coming down off of that high; she's amused despite herself, but sheer need precedes everything else, and her hands knot in blue hair by the fistfuls, pulling just a little too harshly.

 

_And I so selfish._

 

that thought isn't mournful, because it's not like Rei minds. _(So it's alright, right? Maybe not healthy, maybe not fair, but —_ ) if anything, the disregard spurs her on, makes her tongue more generous in its' lavishes, more expansive in its' quest to know every bump on Asuka's cunt, to explore every ridge that rims her insides, to discover all the buttons that are just right to press and exploit. she genuinely lives for the sake of whoever she attaches herself to; it gives her a sense of purpose.

 

and presently, her purpose is to bring her bedmate to orgasm. which is surprisingly quick work; Asuka comes embarrassingly fast, and she comes _hard_.

 

Rei says nothing, but there's something a lot like a smile hovering in the edges of her face. it softens her, and something odd and tender and absolutely ridiculous brews in Asuka's heart.

 

she flips them over with a heave. it's almost too easy — Rei is entirely bone and skin, and flimsy ones at that; in the right light, she's paper-thin, see-through.

 

Asuka doesn't like it, though for the life of why she cannot fathom why.

 

(or, better said, for the life of her cannot bring herself to admit why.)

 

“You're goddamn weird, Ayanami,” she spits, uncertain of where, exactly, she is going with this. “Downright strange.” she throws back her hair with a huff and pushes Rei down onto the bed, crawling on top of her — and then she’s kissing her, hard, all teeth and tongue until her lips hurt, pressing their bodies together with enough force to leave an imprint on the mattress underneath. “I think I like that about you,” she breathes when they part, uncharacteristically soft.

 

surprise passes over Rei's face, but she doesn't have the time to form a coherent response. Asuka's mouth moves to her throat, teeth dragging down the spidery line of her aorta, sharp and oddly loving. her hands are clammy; their touch, clumsy. and still she drags them down Rei's ribs, enjoying the way gooseflesh rises wherever she puts them. she isn't good at this — love, sex, whatever. she knows this, deep down. but by god she's a quick learner, and she feels compelled to prove just that.

 

_It's just a game,_ she tells (lies to) herself. _It's just a game, and I never lose. Yeah —_

 

Rei's moans are breathy, silent things, punctuated by gasps and uncontrollable, small jerks of the body. she arches off the bed and Asuka's mouth clamps down on a breast, bruised red and swollen. she's positively feral, and the look in her eyes sends a shiver down Rei's spine.

 

_Maybe this is what people mean when they talk of “flying sparks”,_ she surmises to herself, quietly. it's never this way with Gendo, so she doesn't really know what to do, what to _feel_.

 

this is entirely uncharted territory.

 

_Maybe I should think of it as of an experiment. Though..._

 

Asuka doesn't give her much time to think about that, either, because she's making her way down fast with a trail of wet, sloppy kisses.

 

“Sōryū-san...”

 

“Asuka,” she snaps. “Call me whatever the fuck you want when we're outside, but not _here_.”

 

_But you call me Ayanami,_ she thinks, but knows better than to voice it aloud and invite a pointless argument. “Asuka,” she amends, softly. “You don't really have to —”

 

“I want to,” Asuka says, surprisingly civil. blue eyes dart to the side, as if she's embarrassed of admitting it. “I want to, okay? So let me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

things get interesting, after that.

 

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

_**fin.** _


End file.
